Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
center|700px Jak wytresować smoka 2 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation. Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller i Kristen Wiig. Obsada polska : Grzegorz Drojewski, Julia Kamińska, Danuta Stenka. Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków ", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Film odbędzie swoją światową premierę 13 czerwca 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce tydzień później - 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Daty premier center|700px Gdzie obejrzeć? *Cinema City *Multikino (2D) *Multikino (3D) Bohaterowie i obsada *Czkawka - Jay Baruchel (głos) *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera (głos), Julia Kamińska (PL dubbing) *Stoick Ważki - Gerard Butler (dubbing),Miłogost Reczek (PL dubbing) *Pyskacz Gbur - Craig Ferguson (głos), Tomasz Traczyński (PL dubbing) *Mieczyk Thorston - T. J. Miller (głos),Sebastian Cybulski (PL dubbing) *Szpadka Thorston - Kristen Wiig (głos) *Śledzik - Christopher Mintz-Plasse (głos),Mateusz Narloch (PL dubbing) *Sączysmark - Jonah Hill (głos),Artur Pontek (PL dubbing) *Valka - Cate Blanchett (głos), Danuta Stenka (PL dubbing) *Eret - Kit Harington (głos) Fabuła Ogólny opis Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca Valkę. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Znane są już dwie sceny z filmu. Pierwszy klip to rozbudowana scena z trailera (będąca drugą sceną w filmie), przedstawiająca Czkawkę jako starszego, lecz równie nierozgarniętego jak niegdyś chłopaka, którego niezwykle cieszy każda chwila spędzona ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka, spadając ze swojego smoka, trafia na nowy ląd i odkrywa nieznane tereny. Druga scena wprowadza tajemniczego i egzotycznie ubranego smoczego jeźdźca, który porywa Czkawkę i wyrzuca Szczerbatka - wołającego swojego pana - na ocean. Inne opisy Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 przedstawi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy będą pracować nad obroną przyszłości ludzi i smoków przed złym Drago. Astrid dołączy do sił zbrojnych u boku swojego chłopaka Czkawki i jej ziejącego magnezem smoka, Wichury, by pomóc w obaleniu Drago. : (źródło - Berk's Grapevine) Minęło pięć lat, odkąd Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznali się i zaprzyjaźnili. Stanowią nierozłączną parę wypróbowanych druhów. Na wyspie Berk zapanował spokój. Wikingowie nie walczą już ze smokami, nauczyli się żyć obok nich, a nawet wymyślili nową dyscyplinę sportową: wyścigi na grzbietach skrzydlatych wierzchowców. Pewnego razu para bohaterów wybiera się na dziką podniebną przejażdżkę, która zaprowadzi ich do tajemniczej groty. W jej wnętrzu mieszka nie mniej tajemniczy Jeździec Smoków oraz dziesiątki dzikich smocząt. Okazuje się, że ich opiekun wie o smokach więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Szczerbatek ulega temu czarowi. Jednak nie tylko Smoczy Jeździec wystawi na próbę jego przyjaźń z Czkawką. Wyspie Berk zagraża inwazja, a wroga armia płynie na drakach ku wybrzeżom. Tylko działając razem, para naszych bohaterów może zapobiec katastrofie, która z ich pięknej rodzinnej wyspy może uczynić ponure pustkowie. Naszych bohaterów czekają podniebne akrobacje, szalone wyprawy, niebezpieczne przygody i ciężka walka. : (źródło - magazyn Cartoon Network, nr 3/2014) Ciekawostki *Akcja będzie rozgrywać się 5 lat po historii 1-szej części. *Podtytuł filmu ma brzmieć "Sekrety Lodowej Jaskini" ("Secrets of the Ice Cave"). *Całkowicie zmieni się wygląd Smoczego Leża - stanie się ono piękną, zieloną wyspą, pełną różnych (zupełnie nowych) gatunków smoków. *Czkawka i Astrid będą parą, zaś Sączysmark i Śledzik będą zalecać się do Szpadki. *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się wiele smoków z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, takich jak Czerwona Śmierć, lecz znacznie mniejszych. *Kostium do latania będzie mieć coś w stylu skrzydeł, używanych w razie potrzeby do latania. Nowe postaci i smoki *Snagglefang (gatunek smoka) *Wingnashers (gatunek smoka) *Hobblegrunt (gatunek smoka) *Stormcutter (gatunek smoka) *Cloudcutter (gatunek smoka) *Fogcutter (gatunek smoka) *Raincutter (gatunek smoka) *Seashocker (gatunek smoka) *Skullcrusher (gatunek smoka) *Cloudjumper (imię smoka) *Skullcrusher (imię smoka) *Gruff (imię smoka) *Bewilderbeast (gatunek smoka) *Rumblehorn (gatunek smoka) *Valka (żona Stoika Ważkiego, tajemniczy smoczy jeździec) *Eret (imię postaci) *Drago Bludvist (imię postaci) *Hotburple (gatunek smoka) *Grump (imię smoka) *Scuttleclaw (gatunek smoka) -> zobacz więcej: Nieznane smoki z JWS 2 Mają pojawić się także następujące gatunki: *Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura i inne) *Koszmar Ponocnik (Hakokieł i inne) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Jot i Wym i inne) *Gronkiel (Sztukamięs i inne) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Wandersmok *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Sidlarz *Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) *Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (prawdopodobnie) Soundtrack *Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (soundtrack) Gadżety filmowe Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|A tale of Dragons df.jpg|The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 Zabawki -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Pan koy 19.png|Drago Bludvist Smok.nieznany.httyd.png|Nieznany gatunek bewilder_zabawka.jpeg|Bewilderbeast astrid2.jpg|Astrid miecz.2.jpg|Dragon Blade playground.jpg|Placyk zabaw race2.jpg smoczki2.2-zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Szczerbatek, Cloudjumper, Rumblehorn i Bewilderbeast smoczki2_zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Cloudjumper, Szczerbatek i Rumblehorn zabawki2.2.jpg zabawki2.3.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik w pułapce zabawki2.jpg|Od lewej: Czkawka, Drago Bludvist, Eret i Sączysmark The Rumblehorn.jpg|Rumblehorn 71SWkT6qj7L. SL1500 .jpg 718fVXFAJ+L. SL1500 .jpg 81ikVVcSZaL. SL1500 .jpg 81-A8D1wL+L. SL1500 .jpg 81SXcvoBNDL. SL1500 .jpg 81lESiiQprL. SL1500 .jpg 713F4zqS-1L. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg Zab19.jpg Mały Cloudjumper nie w pudełku, pełna okazaość!.jpg 61jkwyFwAHL._SL1500_.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-POP-FUNKO.jpg 1901926_10103609930152919_220495347_n.jpg 33904-00 Header.jpg 28de6f7a79e75450b555d3cf3375dc2f-1-.jpg 541px-Original.jpg|link=cloudjumper Gry *''How to Train Your Dragon 2 '' *How to train your dragon 2 Paint By Numbers *How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon`s Maze *How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon Trainer Matching Challenge Wideo Zwiastuny= center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'John Powell' - Forbidden Friendship *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds *'Audiomachine' - Guardians at the Gate *'Groove Addicts' - Wings of Glory center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Danny Elfman '- Leafmen *'Jonsi '- Go Do *'30 Seconds to Mars -' Kings and Queens |-|Klipy= center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px full|center|500 px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px |-|Reklamy= center|500px full|center|500 px center|500px center|500px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px full|center|500 px Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Plakat z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat z Astrid i Wichurą Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat ze Śledzikiem i Sztukamięs miecz i szpadka jws2.jpg|Plakat z Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem Sączysmarkplakat.jpg|Plakat z Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem gobber.jpg|Plakat z Pyskaczem i Grumpem valkaandcloudy.jpg|Plakat z Valką i Cloudjumperem Stoik i jego smok JWS2 Plakat.png|Plakat ze Stoikiem Ważkim i Skull Crusherem promo-poster.jpeg korean-poster.jpg|Koreański plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 903961_10152270342295020_689221300035521480_o.jpg dragongroup.jpg Plakat JWS2-11.png Linki *Strona filmu w bazie Filmweb *Oficjalna polska strona filmu *Oficjalna angielska strona filmu Galeria Z teaser-trailera= dragons24.jpg httyd2.jpg maxresdefault.jpg jak_wytresowac_smoka_2.jpg jak wytresować smoka 2 (lot).JPG tu.jpg h2 2.JPG h2 5.JPG h2 6.JPG dra2.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon.jpg H2 1.JPG |-|Z pierwszego zwiastunu= JWS2Sc02.png JWS2Sc04.png t 2.JPG t 3.JPG t 4.JPG t 5.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 3 różne kolory.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 2.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg image 2.JPG image 3.JPG image 4.JPG image 5.JPG jws21.png img 1.JPG img 2.JPG img 3.JPG Jws8.png Jws6.png Jws7.png jws38.png jws40.png jws36.png jws44.png Tumblr my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1 500.gif astridwichura.png valka.png toothlessonland.png HTTYD2.png Szeeerbattttyyyy.jpg Jumper.png tooth.png tooth1.png valka1.png valka2.png 524537 487342834721714 984173065 n.png Jws39.png Drzewokosw2.jpg berk zwiastun 1.jpg|Berk 2 zwiastun 1.jpg 3zw1.jpg 4zw1.jpg BkdEDbqIAAA Sae.jpg 9zw1.jpg Jud2 2.JPG 12zw1.jpg 15zw1.jpg 16zw1.jpg 17zw1.jpg Smoczki.png |-|Z drugiego zwiastunu= stoick.png newdragonlll.png newdragonll.png heh ta mina.png Clody.jpg Mieczyk.HTTYD....jpg DUŻY2.jpg hiccuphttyd2trailer3.png screenshottrailer3.png newdragonl.png valka3.png sadvalka.png Grumper.png tumblr_n3tolhCYUJ1qc0l8lo7_500.png Pyskacz & Grump (4).gif Pyskacz & Grump (3).gif Pyskacz & Grump (2).gif Pyskacz & Grump (1).gif JWS2 trailer 2 (21).png JWS2 trailer 2 (20).png JWS2 trailer 2 (19).png JWS2 trailer 2 (16).png JWS2 trailer 2 (15).png JWS2 trailer 2 (14).png JWS2 trailer 2 (12).png JWS2 trailer 2 (11).png JWS2 trailer 2 (10).png JWS2 trailer 2 (9).png JWS2 trailer 2 (8).png JWS2 trailer 2 (7).png JWS2 trailer 2 (6).png JWS2 trailer 2 (5).png JWS2 trailer 2 (3).png JWS2 trailer 2 (2).png 35.png Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo2 500.gif Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n3tof9N17C1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo1 500.gif Wiki-background.png CZkaWkA.png zwiastun 2 1.jpg zwiastun 2 2.jpg zwiastun 2 4.jpg zwiastun 2 5.jpg zwiastun 2 6.jpg zwiastun 2 7.jpg zwiastun 2 8.jpg zwiastun 2 9.jpg zwiastun 2 10.jpg zwiastun 2 11.jpg zwiastun 2 12.jpg zwiastun 2 13.jpg zwiastun 2 14.jpg zwiastun 2 15.jpg zwiastun 2 16.jpg |-|Z klipów= screen HTTYD2.png JWS21.jpg Czkawka5.jpg Czkawka4.jpg CzkawkaJWS2.jpg Czkawka2.jpg Czkawka1.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_500.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao9_500.jpg Tumblr n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao7 500.jpg Drago JWS2.png Smoczeostrze.jpg Screen HTTYD2.png Grump crushs Gobber.png MbuJjOrLGUU.jpg tumblr_n4e8klul0M1roiv3po1_500.png 24.png astrid.png|Astrid astrid 2.png astrid and snotlout.png|Sączysmark rozmawia z Astrid tumblr_n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o2_250.jpg tumblr_n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o1_250.jpg Tumblr n54ygpuZRy1salhhgo1 500.jpg Fy.png Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo9 500.jpg Tumblr n5j0vn9FY91tuyezpo3 500.png Tumblr n5j0vn9FY91tuyezpo2 500.png Tumblr n5j0vn9FY91tuyezpo1 500.png Tumblr n5j1ymF2z91spqqafo3 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo8 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo7 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo6 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo5 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo4 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo3 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo2 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo1 500.jpg 636px-Rgh.png Tumblr n5kvqu49Xe1rgx1dyo1 500.png 640px-Xp.png Szczerbatek ta minka O.O.JPG Tumblr n5kyylHgoE1s7u96eo1 1280.png Tumblr n4kkfjsy4Z1smxdl5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo2 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo3 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo5 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo6 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo7 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo8 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo9 500.jpg Rhj.png Wacm 01.png Tumblr n5x6bbU6ud1rgx1dyo1 500.png Tumblr n5x6bbU6ud1rgx1dyo2 500.png Tumblr n5x6bbU6ud1rgx1dyo3 500.png |-|Grafiki= Valka .jpg vikings_fishlegs_gallery_01.jpg vikings_snotlout_gallery_01.jpg vikings_ruffnut_gallery_04.jpg vikings_hiccup_gallery_01.jpg Epic.jpg Stoick gallery 01.jpg MiecSzpaJWS2.jpg tumblr_n358iaVbaw1sgbv5fo1_1280.jpg Smne 2.JPG Smne 1.jpg Smne 3.jpg Grump JWS2.png Skull Crusher JWS2.png Tumblr n5fj5bTKUo1qiu7yxo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5fj5bTKUo1qiu7yxo2 500.jpg Tumblr n619bbfGJu1t4wx8uo1 400.jpg Tumblr n619bbfGJu1t4wx8uo2 500.jpg Tumblr n62tozQ6tz1rqxwego1 500.png Tumblr n62tozQ6tz1rqxwego2 500.png Tumblr n62tozQ6tz1rqxwego3 500.png Tumblr n648stukPp1rj6bnqo1 500.png Tumblr mqumnmf8GH1sdwsrao1 500.jpg uetukry.jpg jaik.jpg |-|Promo= humans_hero_tuffnut.jpg Vicking Fishlegs.jpg Vicking Snotlout.jpg Vicking Ruffnut.jpg Vicking Astrid.jpg Vicking Hiccup.jpg 305px-Hiccuphttyd2.jpg Fishlegs_Older.jpg|Dorosły Śledzik Dragons2.jpg how2.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo3_400.jpg tumblr_n10a46IrSA1s40mk3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo10_1280.jpg Tumblr n1ru5atTqo1s5m28oo1 500.jpg Obrazki JWS2 (2).png Obrazki JWS2 (1).png httyd2_duze.jpg MiSzpJWS2.jpg InneJWS2.jpg JWS2promo.jpg Sączysmark i Hakokieł JWS2.png HTTYD2 Mapa.jpg smok.JWS2.jpg Original.png Httyd2.3.jpg Valka cloudy.jpg 1926298 10152260706940020 10430216 o.png tumblr_n4o128Q5X81sflkhyo1_250.png 10173625_10152320156695020_1332753247100579560_n.jpg Tumblr n5n3ksiD1l1ske259o3 500.jpg Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png Tumblr n5zx5pWWJ11qzmmzso1 500.png Tumblr n61me6Imvp1rn75mpo1 500.png Tumblr n61gitc1Db1qzmmzso1 500.png |-|Gify= httyd2_animated_gif_1.gif httyd2_animated_gif_2.gif httyd2_animated_gif_3.gif httyd2_animated_gif_4.gif httyd2_animated_gif_5.gif httyd2_animated_gif_7.gif httyd2_animated_gif_11.gif HTTYD 2.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo8_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo9_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo10_250.gif tumblr_n32q81OGyL1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qi4uiaq1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qlsBlFl1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qxsRzAI1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32r65AkRf1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qqgaxDv1sok0tuo1_500.gif Tumblr mwwc6qykgg1rvteuyo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwpjv4nlO1qkhczeo7 400.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo4_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo5_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo6_500.gif tumblr_n3b7wrsIfO1rsj1g6o1_400.gif tumblr_n3lh0iakCL1rjdslyo1_250.gif tumblr_n3qum6IIb11rn75mpo1_500.gif tumblr_n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n3tof9N17C1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o10_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o9_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o8_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o6_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o5_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o3_250.gif tumblr_n3x37kHpTj1rsj1g6o1_400.gif aaa masz.gif Śledź.gif jep.gif tumblr_n4geobF92A1riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io1_250.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io5_250.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io3_250.gif tumblr_n4erlkoAOm1rjdslyo1_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo1_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo2_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo3_500.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o5_250.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o7_250.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o8_250.gif tumblr_n45jgfyFnH1s4u464o1_500.gif tumblr_n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o1_500.gif|Eret tumblr_n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o2_500.gif tumblr_n4wpoyaJjg1riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo1_250.gif tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo2_250.gif tumblr_n507lp7hxP1rjdslyo1_500.gif|Valka i Szczerbatek tumblr_n50bg1rYAA1rvteuyo2_500.gif SzerbatekWystraszony.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo3_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo4_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo2_500.gif tumblr_n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo4_500.gif tumblr_n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo5_500.gif Tumblr n5bbo5o1i81rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n5bbo5o1i81rhmu29o3 500.gif Tumblr n5bbo5o1i81rhmu29o2 500.gif Tumblr n5bbo5o1i81rhmu29o4 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5b69njcn51t4wx8uo5 500.gif Tumblr n5bdayf6Fm1rhmu29o3 500.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo7 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo6 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo8 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo3 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo9 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo5 250.gif Tumblr n5e1vuAhj01rvteuyo10 250.gif tumblr_n5h2ldYcR01rgx1dyo1_500.gif Tumblr n5h4gqHpEW1rhmu29o3 500.gif Tumblr n5h4fwS5zj1scl1n2o1 500.gif Tumblr n5h4fwS5zj1scl1n2o2 r3 500.gif Tumblr n5h5ithzKi1rhmu29o2 500.gif Tumblr n5h5ithzKi1rhmu29o1 500.gif tumblr_n5j1dshOMg1rhmu29o1_500.gif Tumblr n5j0soNXD21sshkvho1 400.gif Tumblr n5j0soNXD21sshkvho2 400.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu29o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu29o2 r2 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu29o3 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu29o4 r2 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu29o5 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu291 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5izjgJLyD1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5l310L16X1tz0urjo2 250.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo8 250.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo7 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo7 400.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo6 250.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5lacanGpz1rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n5l6ylox0X1rvteuyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5liebaF8T1sqiesxo1 400.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo9 500.gif Tumblr n5kzsugQSd1rgx1dyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo10 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo3 500.gif Tumblr n5kzn6GLBY1rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n5kzn6GLBY1rhmu29o2 500.gif Tumblr n5kzn6GLBY1rhmu29o3 500.gif Tumblr n5kw5rAKeT1qg4xteo2 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo8 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo4 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo5 500.gif Tumblr n5kvkej2gg1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5kvkej2gg1rzzqebo1 500.gif Tumblr n5kvkej2gg1rzzqebo3 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo6 500.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo7 500.gif Tumblr n5l5y3inRK1qhdexto5 500.gif Tumblr n5l310L16X1tz0uirjo2 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5mwcbJr4D1riurjqo3 500.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo4 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo3 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo5 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo6 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo7 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo8 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo9 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo10 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo3 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo4 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo5 500.gif Tumblr n5hfblrDwz1rjdslyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo1 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo3 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo3 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5qj1zN20W1rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5qj1zN20W1rjdslyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5vohdflet1rgx1dyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5vohdflet1rgx1dyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5vtjiNwyq1tv9hk6o1 400.gif Tumblr n5w3rdWPHJ1rjdslyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5w3rdWPHJ1rjdslyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5w3rdWPHJ1rjdslyo3 250.gif Tumblr n5w3rdWPHJ1rjdslyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5w6atcKlD1rjdslyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5w6atcKlD1rjdslyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5w6a45hqg1rn75mpo2 250.gif Tumblr n5w6a45hqg1rn75mpo1 250.gif Tumblr n5wa0cBABP1rhmu29o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5wa0cBABP1rhmu29o1 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5ws9oTwoT1rjty1oo3 500.gif Tumblr n5ws9oTwoT1rjty1oo2 500.gif Tumblr n5ws9oTwoT1rjty1oo1 500.gif Tumblr n5zb46GC431t4wx8uo1 500.gif Tumblr n5zb46GC431t4wx8uo2 500.gif Tumblr n5wjsiPr9i1rhmu29o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5w4v4OQ591rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5w4v4OQ591rjdslyo2 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo1 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo2 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo3 500.gif Tumblr n61sqstS8y1rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n63gzoEsPF1qiu7yxo1 500.gif Tumblr n64yjgUi3W1spqqafo1 500.gif tumblr_n66pta8f1O1t4wx8uo3_500.gif tumblr_n66pta8f1O1t4wx8uo4_500.gif tumblr_n66umy4klw1qcok66o1_500.gif Tumblr n699kyGL311rgx1dyo2 500.gif Tumblr n6aocx9jr51rhmu29o3 r2 500.gif es:Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón 2 en:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 ru:Как приручить Дракона 2 Kategoria:Franczyza